Expect the Unexpected
by Izumi's Apprentice
Summary: All children belong in Military school. Or so he thought.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life series

Author's Notes: Just a short, sweet story about Marion Moseby and Emma Tutweiller because there are so few of them on the site.

Expect the Unexpected

"_It was only fitting that when he had kids, he would have twins."_

She laid on the extended bed, one arm around her head as she awaited the information her doctor needed to convey to her and her husband. She reached over to him in order to hold his hand. She wasn't nervous but she just wanted a little contact between them. When their hands were entwined she smiled at him, earning a similar gesture back. Hearing the doctor clear her throat she looked to her right, shaking her head a bit to keep her red locks away from her face.

"How are we doing?" she asked.

"Well, you're doing very well Emma, gaining the appropriate weight as your pregnancy progresses and you're eating healthy. Your baby is growing steadily and it is also healthy..." the doctor trailed off as she moved the probe to another section of Emma's jellied stomach. "Hm," was all the doctor said as her eyes squinted at the screen. The couple shared confused looks before returning their attention to the professional. "It would seem that you are actually carrying twins, Emma. Congratulations, you two!"

It was all Marion could do not to groan and make a snarky remark. However, the look on his face did not go unnoticed by the two women.

"Two of my aunts are twins and one of them has fraternal twins, now that I think of it," Emma said, squeezing Marion's hand to comfort him and to get his attention.

He looked up curious. "What does _that_ have to do with anything?" he asked.

"The likelihood of having twins is higher if there are twins in a family. It's kind of genetic," Emma explained.

"And it usually is from the mother's side as well," the doctor piped in as she replaced the probe and began to wipe Emma's stomach of the jelly.

"Oh," Marion said, the information making sense to him now. Emma smiled at him.

"Do you know if they're identical or fraternal yet, Linda?" the ginger said as she sat up straight in her chair, pulling her blouse down, clearly not as fazed by the news as her husband.

"I would have to say fraternal because in early examinations, we can usually tell if the embryo is going to duplicate itself. And considering your medical records, I would also guess that you're body releases two eggs at once often enough for them both to be fertilized," Linda told the pair.

"That would explain why some of my periods are more painful than others..."Emma admitted. Marion, only slightly uncomfortable about this conversation, stood up and grabbed their jackets.

"So what can we expect the next time we come in, Linda?" he asked, trying not to look the woman in the eye for fear of blushing.

Linda smiled briefly. "Next time you come in, we'll be able to see more features of the babies and I can get you a sonogram picture or two. Keep eating healthy and exercising normally."

"Thank you, Linda," Emma said as she and Marion left the room.

"_All children belong in Military School"_

They were home now and Emma had been carefully studying her husband. He had seemed a little off ever since they left the doctor's office. Was he really that concerned about having twins? But in what way, she wondered. "Marion, are you okay?" she asked, breaking the slight clattering of pans and utensils in their kitchen.

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, it just seems that you are a little put-off because we're expecting twins..." she trailed off momentarily, watching his back for any change. "And I thought maybe you would be happy, in case it turns out to be a boy and a girl, but I would understand if you don't want twins or something like that, because I mean, why would you, they're more of a hassle, double everything-" before Emma could continue rambling, or worse break down into tears, Marion had come around the island in the middle of the kitchen, wrapped his arms around Emma and kissed her neck sweetly.

"Don't misjudge my demeanor. I am truly happy, but perhaps what you're seeing is a bit of nervousness at having twins," he kissed her neck again briefly. "Having dealt with Cody and Zack growing up, I am needless to say uncomfortable around twins. That being said, I also have the experience of dealing with twins. It's kind of a back and forth, flip-flopping confusing web of emotions," he finished a cute confused look on his face now.

Emma smiled slightly before kissing Marion on the lips. "Are you sure?"

"With you I'm always sure," he told her smiling wide. She giggled lightly, turning her body to wrap her arms around her husband in a hug.

"I love you."

"I love you more, Emma."


End file.
